Sage's Adventure
by kitsunefangirl
Summary: Sage is back within the lands of Pokemon. Happy to be home, he continues his journey, this time taking place in Sinnoh. Only, this time, he has one more friend joining him. Hermione Granger never did fit in with those back in England. Together, what adventures await them? Sequel to Sage's Life. Updates at a stand still due to my rl muse dying.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. I don't own Pokemon, for it is own by Game Freak, and created by Mr. Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Sadly, I don't think I'll be able to finish this story like I did with Sage's Life. I do plan on finishing, but the sequels, despite knowing how they will end, are taking a lot to type. Between family, work, and the Holidays, it's not exactly easy to find time to write.**

 **If you are looking for the story where Sage is with Steven(as in Gay relationships), go to my profile and click on Sage's Journey.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Sage yawned as he opened the door to his house. A smile lit up his face.

"Hermione!" Her parents stood unsure behind her. "Hello, Dr and Dr Granger! Come on in, mama will enjoy having other parents to talk to!" Sage lead the way into the kitchen, where Delia was setting things down for dinner. "Mama, the Grangers are here!"

"Oh!" The woman gasped, staring wide eyed at the family. "Have you ate? We're just sitting down for breakfast!"

"Our daughter was too excited to wait until we ate." The man chuckled. "I'm David, call me Dave. This is my wife, Jane."

"It's wonderful to meet you!" Delia smiled, thanking Mr. Mime when he brought out breakfast. "Thank you, Mimie!"

"Mr. Mime!" The Pokemon cheered happily, leaving the room to clean.

"Hermione said that those creatures, Pokemon, are common here?"

"They might become common on the outside too." Sage piped up from where he was speaking to Hermione about the Pokemon world. "Professor Heather isn't too sure what to make of the information that Steven gave her."

"Steven? As in Professor Stone?" Hermione asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"The very same." Sage nodded, "we put our past behind us. He's just one of those types who finds kids cute, and wants to protect them."

"That, and he loves Sage's work!"

"Oh, you're an artist?" Sage shook his head, grinning.

"No, Ma'am. I'm a Coordinator. I show off my Pokemon's strength and beauty."

"Mum, Dad, I want to study Pokemon."

"But Hermione, what about your educations?"

"Most schools here teaches about Pokemon on the side, or I can get a good word in about Hermione to Professor Oak, the lead Professor on all things Pokemon. In fact, I grew up with him watching me!" Sage grinned at his friend, who blushed.

"You don't have-"

"Besides, he likes to meet my friends when I bring them to Pallet Town!"

* * *

Three days later, Hermione was determined to go with Sage on his adventure to Sinnoh. Her parent reluctantly allowed it, so long as she carried the port-key on her at all times. They, themselves, were asked to open a dentistry in the small town, so people wouldn't have to go to Viridian City.

"Oh, I cannot wait!" Hermione squealed as the boat pushed away from Kanto. Sage smiled at his friend as he listened to her jabber on about Pokemon. He couldn't help but notices how pretty her hair was in the light of the noon sun. "Right Sage? Sage? Sage, are you listening to me?" The boy blinked, blushing brightly.

"Sorry, Hermione. I was distracted. How about a Pokemon battle?"

"Depends..."

"I'll take you up on that offer, Shiny." Sage blinked, tilting his head back. Green eyes lit up as the boy hugged his old friend.

"Andy! How are you?"

"I'm good, kiddo. My brother and I are traveling together this time." Sage paled something.

"Drew is here? As in he is going to be at Contests in Sinnoh?"

"So is May."

"I'm doomed!" Sage groaned. Then he grinned. "Have Drew and May admitted they are in love yet?"

"May is as in touch with her feelings as a rock." A voice drawled behind Sage.

"Drew." Sage's lip twitched.

"Ahem, Sage?" Hermione had her arms crossed, and an eye brow lifted as she stared at the boy.

"Andy, Drew, this is Hermione. Hermione, this is Andy, my first traveling companion, and his brother Drew."

"Nice to meet you! This is Mienfoo."

"A pleasure." Drew smirked, and Hermione rolled his eyes.

"My goodness, he's just like Malfoy!" Sage snickered, looking away.

"But with green hair."

"And eyes." Drew snorted, moving to leave. "If May is on the ship, can you tell her that I'm around?"

"If she is on the ship." Drew agreed, before disappearing into the crowd.

"Now, you wanted a battle, Andy? Sterling versus Makuhita?"

"Hariyama. Makuhita evolved last year."

"That's great! Hermione, will you ref?"

"Sure." People gathered around, recognizing who was battling. "Begin!"

"Use _Quick Attack_ , Sterling!"

" _Detect_!" Sage grinned.

"Use _Shadow Ball_!" The Coordinator was nearly vibrating. "Now hide!" Andy got a confused look about him when the smoke from the blocked _Shadow Ball_ covered the field. When it cleared, Sterling was nowhere to be found. "Now, Sterling! _Take Down_!"

" _Close Combat_!" The small fox like Pokemon was helpless as hit after hit, blow after blow, landed on his body. One final punch, and the Evolution Pokemon was sent flying. Only Sage's quick reflexes kept the small creature from going overboard.

"Are you okay, Sterling?" Sterling licked his trainer's cheek before glowing white. "No way."

Sterling grew in mass, ribbons forming near his ears and neck before the light pulsed and disappeared. In the place of an Eevee stood a Sylveon, with reversed colors.

"Can Sterling continue?" Hermione and Andy asked together.

"He's fine!" Sage grinned, "but Andy, you're going down. Sterling, use _Dazzeling Gleam_!" Sage grinned. "Time to dance!" The boy laughed. Sterling was graceful as he dodged Hariyama easily. "Time to end this! Use Moonblast!" The attack landed, and Hariyama fell over. "Yes!"

"Man, no fair." Andy sighed dramatically as he checked on his Pokemon. "You did great, Hariyama."

"Hari..." The Pokemon moaned, and Andy recalled him.

"You've gotten stronger, Sage." The boy grinned, nodding. "What Pokemon did Sterling evolve into?"

"Sylveon. A Fairy-type." Sage grinned. "I learned about them from Steven back in Hoenn."

"You're going to win this time."

"Wow, not even going to try and back your brother up?" Sage laughed. "Come on, lets go get some food!"

* * *

"Professor Rowan?" Sage called from the open door. Hermione was looking around in curiosity. The white haired man looked up from where he was studying something.

"Sage Ketchum, and Hermione Granger?"

"Yes sir, that's us."

"Come with me." The teens followed the man through the lab, and to where six Pokeballs lay. "Ahem. I have three Shiny Starters for you to choose from, Sage."

"Three?" Sage blinked in surprise.

"Ahem. I'm only allowing you to take a Shiny, because Samuel asked. Hermione may choose from the normal toned Starters. I am currently studying why some Pokemon are born that way."

"Okay." The two shared smiles before looking at the Pokemon once they were released. "Turtwig." Sage said after moment.

"I'll take-" Hermione was cut off when the other Turtwig moved over quickly. "Are you friends?" They nodded quickly. "Okay, I'll take Turtwig as well."

"Well, Saffron, welcome to the team. This is Sterling, and this is Shui." Sage released a green shelled Squirtle. Hermione was introducing her Charmander to her new companion. "Thank you, Professor Rowan."

"Ahem, now, this is the Sinnoh Pokedex, and the latest version. Do not misplace it."

"We won't, thanks again." The two said, returning all but Sterling and Meinfoo. They left after saying good-bye.

* * *

 **Okay, just to warn you guys now, I'm not sure if I can write a good boy/girl couple story. My own stories tend to be either girl/girl or boy/boy. I'm going to give my all with Sage's Adventure, but I'm sorry if it isn't what you wanted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. I don't own Pokemon, for it is own by Game Freak, and created by Mr. Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Sadly, I don't think I'll be able to finish this story like I did with Sage's Life. I do plan on finishing, but the sequels, despite knowing how they will end, are taking a lot to type. Between family, work, and the Holidays, it's not exactly easy to find time to write.**

 **If you are looking for the story where Sage is with Steven(as in Gay relationships), go to my profile and click on Sage's Journey.**

 **This chapter is more of a filler, PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, because it is very important that you do.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Sage laughed as he dodged Hermione's thrown book. He'd started bugging her when she had been reading more than an hour. The girl had found an old book in a local store that sold odd things, and was enthralled with it.

"Hold still!"

"No way! I can see it now! Shiny Sage, killed by a book!" The girl blushed as people started laughing. "In case you've forgotten, I have a Contest in an hour."

"Huh? Only an hour? Why didn't you say something? You have to get ready!" Sage rolled his eyes, and the girl's eyes bulged. "I'm sorry!" Sage laughed, leading the way to the contest hall. Meinfoo glaring at those that got too close to her trainer. "Knock 'em dead, Shiny."

"Would I do anything less?"

* * *

 **I wanted this to be longer, but the dog I based Sterling off, just passed away. I can't seem to write anything beyond the opening to the contest opening right now. Until I can stand thinking of the dog, I don't think I can handle thinking of Sterling, for either of my stories.**

 **I hope you all hang in there, and I'm sorry, so sorry I cannot finish this, but that dog was family, and we are currently fighting a lawsuit against the other dog's owner for the vet bill and to have his vicious animal put down. If we had the kids outside, what is to stop that monster from attacking them, when he's sicked the animal on my grown uncles?**

 **I hope I continue to have your support, and hopefully I'll be able to look at this story, and remember Rollie for being the great dog he is, and how he lives on through Sterling, the silver Eevee.**


End file.
